Running Under the Stars
by fleur d-or
Summary: The captain of Louis XIV's musketeers, Gabriel de Lennaux, finds something interesting in the Versailles gardens. Will he help her on her way, against the king's wishes, or hinder her flight?


The shadows hung deep in the gardens of Versailles. Gabriel de Lennaux, the captain of the musketeers, the King's royal guard, observed the gardens with a careful eye. He could hear the music of the King's fete in the building behind him. The best violinists and cellists in France, for Louis XIV would settle for nothing less. The music stopped, laughter and shallow chatter sounded afterwards.  
  
Gabriel had had an itching between his shoulder blades that something would take place tonight, but he was not sure what. Bad or good, he did not know. However, it made him even more watchful than he already was, if it was possible. He had hovered over the King's safety so strenuously it had agitated young Louis, and Gabriel was sent outside. Much to the captain's dismay, he felt like a child that had just been slapped on the knuckles. How can he protect His Majesty when the King will not allow him to be present? Gabriel was contemplating going back inside, trying to decide if the King would allow it. Everything these days is politics, thought the agitated musketeer. Nothing is simple or as it seems anymore.  
  
An April breeze wafted through the gardens, stirring Gabriel's shoulder length black hair, the plumes on his hat, the folds of his cloak. Thunder rumbled in the distance, promising a spring shower. Gabriel hoped it would divert from Versailles, the King was always in such a fowl mood when mud threatened to stain his royal shoes.  
  
The night was semi-clear, clouds passing over the moon now and then. One such cloud that had rendered the gardens to darkness cleared away, bathing the intricate patterns of stone and flower in silver moonlight. A figure in a dark cloak caught the captain's eye. He moved lithely, sneaking. But he was not sneaking towards the palace, he was making his way in retreat. This seemed suspicious to Gabriel, so he decided to question the figure of darkness. Gabriel cautiously made his way to the mystery man. When he had gotten within twenty feet of the person, he could make detailed observations. He was short, and rather thin. A dark cloak covered him from head to toe, waving out behind him.  
  
When within a few yards of the man, Gabriel called out, "Excuse me, monsieur, but I must ask you to halt." The man answered by whirling around, drawing his rapier. Gabriel started with surprise, for the mystery man was indeed…a woman. Dressed as a man, the lady would almost pass, as long as no one saw her face. Despite her fierce expression, the woman was quite lovely. Gabriel thought he may have seen her in the court, but perhaps not.  
  
The woman lunged with her sword, and Gabriel answered by quickly drawing his rapier and parrying. They both stood, tense, Gabriel with surprise, and she with determination. "I will not go back, you will have to kill me first," the lady said in a firm voice.  
  
Gabriel raised and eyebrow. "Mademoiselle, I…"  
  
The woman lunged again. The two contenders nearly danced around each other in their actions, parry, slash, back slash, strike, thrust. The woman was good, even excellent in the art of fencing. She gave the captain some sport, before he decided to end the fray. With an expert twist of his wrist, Gabriel flipped the sword from the woman's grasp and into his. "As I was saying, Mademoiselle, I have not offered you violence, nor do I even know your name."  
  
Her hood had fallen back, letting her long hair fall around her in a golden crown. Gabriel did recognize her then. She and her mother had arrived at court, not too long ago. They had been here for two months, perhaps three. The lady narrowed her eyes, a steady glare aimed at Gabriel.  
  
"May I be presumptuous enough to ask your name, and perhaps what you are doing out here alone, in a man's ensemble?"  
  
The girl sighed, mournfully. My name is Genevre de Piers." Gabriel nodded, and sheathed his sword. However, he did not return hers.  
  
"I am Gabriel de Lennaux."  
  
"Oui, I believe there is not a soul in France who does not know your name."  
  
"Ah, my reputation precedes me."  
  
Genevre gestured towards her sword, now in Gabriel's possession. "And has proven itself quite well."  
  
Gabriel smiled gently. "You did not answer the second part of my question. I must admit, I am much more interested in what you are doing than your name." Genevre frowned, not willing to reveal her plans. Gabriel cut the air with Genevre's sword, appearing to get the feel for the weight. "I have ways of extracting the information." With a skilled motion of his arm, the sword was at Genevre's throat, hovering an inch above the skin. "But I would much rather you volunteer the information."  
  
Genevre blinked nonchalantly, as if a blade wielded by the most skilled swordsperson in France was not hovering above her throat. Genevre sighed again, another desolate sound. "I am running from the court, monsieur."  
  
Gabriel withdrew the blade, resting it at his side. "The court is not a prison, Mademoiselle." He sounded puzzled.  
  
"It can be, in my position. I have an overbearing mother who holds me here."  
  
"And what has happened that is so terribly awful you feel you must flee?" Gabriel's words were careful, his face blank.  
  
Genevre's gloomy expression turned to one of disgust. "I believe the King's eye has fallen upon me."  
  
"As it falls upon every woman of his court."  
  
"Oui, but unlike the shallow hoards I do not seek His Majesty's attentions in such a way."  
  
"Then bring this to the attention of your mother. Surely she shall take you away, or at least allow you to go."  
  
Genevre laughed, a harsh sound. "I have monsieur, and she believes it would be a step up for me in society, and encourages it. Which is why I wish to flee. But I am caught, and in the position you are, doubtless you will attempt to detain me."  
  
"Non, Mademoiselle. I will help you escape, if that is truly what you wish. But where will you go?"  
  
"I will go to Toulouse. I have friends there." She sounded surprised that the captain would help her.  
  
Gabriel nodded. "I will return your sword to you, if you promise not to stab me." The last was said in a jesting tone, making Genevre smile. She had a rather impish smile, not the simper that was so common with the court ladies. Gabriel handed her the sword, and she sheathed it without having to look. Gabriel glanced around to make sure they were not under surveillance, and drew her into a side passage in the gardens.  
  
Gabriel's pace was fast, but Genevre kept up. She had worn the men's clothes for a quick escape, Gabriel realized. It is easy to keep women helpless and manageable when they are hampered by whalebone and brocade. "Why are you helping me? You serve His Majesty." Genevre whispered as they hurried along.  
  
Gabriel furrowed his brow, not sure of an exact answer. "Because I am a gentleman, and a gentleman does not leave a lady in difficulty when he can be of assistance to her." Gabriel chuckled. "Even when she tries to spit him like a fish on a spear."  
  
Genevre had the grace to seem embarrassed, for a moment. "But many would not consider my dilemma a…dilemma."  
  
"Perhaps, but I am one, not many." They walked in silence, almost to the side gate they sought. "Speaking of spitting me like a fish, where did you learn to fence like that? If I had been anyone of a lesser ability, I fear you would have left me to the worms."  
  
"My father, Lord de Piers. He felt I should know how to defend myself, if the need arose. When he passed away, a few months ago, we were invited to court. Mother accepted, incredibly afraid of losing her social standing without father."  
  
"I see," Gabriel simply answered. More politics, he thought, always politics.  
  
They reached the side gate without mishap. It was locked, but from his doublet Gabriel pulled a key. He opened the gate, and Genevre stared out at the freedom offered before her. She turned to Gabriel. Pressing his hand, she said "Thank you, monsieur, I shall never forget you. If there is ever anything you need, I am indebted to you."  
  
Gabriel nodded. "It was nothing, Mademoiselle. I bid you bon chance."  
  
Genevre smiled, a slight curve of lips, and pecked Gabriel on the cheek. Then she was gone, her black cloak concealing her in the night. Gabriel locked the gate and made his way back to the ball room.  
  
He arrived at the end of the fete, it was 2:00 in the morning. The court was paying their respects to the Sun King, and retiring to their rooms. The King finally decided to retire, he approached Gabriel with a smile on his royal visage. "I would like to speak to Mademoiselle de Piers. When you find her send her to my chambers."  
  
Gabriel nodded, suppressing a smile of mischief. Genevre would not be found. She was fleeing to Toulouse, probably in a carriage by now, running under the stars. 


End file.
